


A Bit of Tough Love

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [408]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Language, Post-Series, Swearing, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Simone knows that Ann's never been an overtly communicative woman, especially where her feelings are involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 11 October 2016  
> Word Count: 747  
> Prompt: afraid  
> Summary: Simone knows that Ann's never been an overtly communicative woman, especially where her feelings are involved.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately seventeen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Welp, guess we've skipped a few levels to get to this point in Ann's grieving, or lack thereof. But it has to happen, and she's been avoiding it for four months. It's going to bite her in the ass if she's not careful otherwise…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Ann is quieter than normal as they settle in for the night. She looks exhausted, and Simone wonders whether or not it's wise to bring it up. She takes her time brushing her teeth, hoping it'll give Ann the space she needs to open up about whatever it is that's bothering her.

Her plan doesn't work by the time she's slipping under the covers. In fact, Ann looks worse without the benefit of makeup to conceal the worst of her exhaustion. Or maybe that's Ann's way of trying to open up. Simone knows that Ann's never been an overtly communicative woman, especially where her feelings are involved.

"Are you okay, Ann?" she finally asks while fluffing her pillow.

"I'm fine," comes the quick reply, but Simone can hear the exhaustion clinging to the words. "Why do you ask?"

Simone takes the opening. "Because you look like shit. When's the last time _you_ slept?"

"I nap when you're peacefully sleeping."

"I'm very grateful to you for sitting beside me every night for the last four months so that I can sleep. You have no idea how grateful I am."

"I have a feeling--"

"No, you don't. And it's because of how grateful I am that I'm going to say this to you, and risk inciting your wrath. You look like shit, you need to sleep, and you need to deal with Veronica's death."

Lines form between Ann's brows, and the vein in her forehead stands in stark relief against skin going red. Whether it's from embarrassment or anger, or even some combination of the two, Simone doesn't know. She holds her breath, waiting to see exactly what will happen next, and watches the corners of Ann's mouth turn down.

"I'm _fine_ , Simone," she finally says slowly, a thread of steel weaving through her words. "I get decent enough sleep to function normally."

"But you're closing yourself off." Simone takes a chance and takes one of Ann's hands in hers, thumb rubbing lightly across her knuckles. "You know we'll help you. I _want_ to help you, Ann. You've done so much for me, and I'm doing much better now, so let me take some of your burden for a while. You know all of us are willing to help out. Even Jacob does what he can to get smiles out of you. Let us in?"

Ann is quiet for a moment or two, eyes locked on their connected hands. Simone notices when the tear slips down her cheek to soak into the lapel of her robe, but says nothing. This has to be Ann's decision.

"I've always had to be the strong one." The words are soft, Ann's head still bowed, but Simone smiles at the almost imperceptible squeeze of her hand. "I've talked some to Margot, but…"

When Ann doesn't continue, Simone finishes her thought. "But the effects of her stroke make it difficult. I understand that she knew Veronica, but I'd certainly like to get to know more about her, too. You _know_ I'm willing to listen, no matter what. Same goes for Damien, James, and Patrick. You just need to trust us, and I think that should be a given after this long."

"I do trust you; I just don't like showing weakness. You know that."

"And yet you do in so many other ways while in this house. You only share so far, then we hit a brick wall. We're not asking you to do anything you're not comfortable with, but we want to help."

"Thank you," Ann whispers, reaching up with her free hand to wipe away her tears. She clears her voice before speaking again. "We need to get you to sleep, Simone."

"Sit with me here. Like Damien did when he joined us. It's got to be more comfortable than that chair, right?"

Ann hesitates, then lets out a soft laugh and shrugs her shoulders in surrender. "You're not going to stop until I agree, are you?" Simone's pleased smile only makes Ann laugh again. "All right, fine. Get comfortable and I'll sit with you."

Simone settles onto her left side, smiling as Ann moves to sit behind her on the other side of the bed. She lets her eyes close, relaxing more when Ann's hand settles on her shoulder. Ann hums softly, the now familiar tune easing Simone into sleep. Just before she succumbs to slumber, she hears Ann say, "In other circumstances, I think Veronica would have liked you."


End file.
